


Traitorous Heart

by psychophoenix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: Is it breaking the terms of your friends with benefits arrangement if you get jealous about them going on a date?Joshua finds out.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Traitorous Heart

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I wanted to go for the 'betrayed by your penis' prompt, but ended up here.

"Let me get this straight," Minghao raises his eyebrows. "You're moping because your fuck buddy went on a date with someone who's not you?" 

Joshua groans. "First off, you can't get anything straight. You're _not_. Second, I hate it when you call him that. It sounds so... crass. Hannie's more of like my... tumble buddy in the sheets." 

From across the table, Mingyu guffaws loudly. "Trust me, hyung. That sounds way worse." 

"Anyway!" Seungkwan interjects, tapping his finger insistently in the middle of the table that the friends are currently assembled at. "Back to the point." 

Vernon arrives, giving Seungkwan's shoulder a brief squeeze before he sits down beside him. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. What's up?" 

Jun slides a glance towards Joshua's direction before filling Vernon in on the situation. "Joshua's having an existential crisis because Jeonghan went on a date. With someone else." 

"Oh," Vernon's brows furrow in concentration as he processes that information. "I didn't realize they made it official." 

Seungkwan shushes him loudly, and Vernon's eyes widen like a deer in the headlights. 

"They didn't." Mingyu grins, clearly enjoying the chaos unfolding. 

"We didn't, and I'm not having a crisis!" Joshua interjects, but the mopey way he moves to sip at his iced tea belie his words. The other boys around the table share a look. Minghao rolls his eyes. 

"You clearly are." Their other friend, Wonwoo, who was on shift at the coffee shop they were currently at, chimes in. He had walked over from the table he had just finished serving when he heard the last few snippets of conversation they were having. 

"Like we've established, you and Jeonghan aren't even _together_ together, so why are you all upset?" Minghao speaks up again, ever the only one with the most functioning brain cells in their group. 

Joshua's phone lights up, and he eyes it hopefully before opening the message that came in. He grabs at his drink and moves to stand up, mumbling something through the straw. "Gotta go." he pipes up, face suddenly bright. 

"Raise your hand if you think he's thinking with his dick again," Minghao deadpans, raising his hand. Mingyu falls out of his seat, laughing, and Wonwoo moves to help him up, sighing. Seungkwan raises his hand, and Vernon lets him when he grabs his to lift it for him. Jun has lost track of the conversation but raises his hand when he sees the others with theirs raised anyway. 

Joshua shoots his friends a glare as he moves towards the door of the cafe. "Four of seven, we've got a quorum!" Seungkwan yells as the door closes behind him. 

* * *

Jeonghan is just getting out of a group study with his friends in the library when Joshua arrives, biting at his straw absentmindedly. "Oh, hey, Shua!" Seungcheol calls out and waves before he walks over to his boyfriend Jihoon, who sits waiting at the front steps. Joshua manages to wave back before Jeonghan stops in front of him. 

"Hey," Joshua chirps at him. "All done?"

Jeonghan smiles at him, eyes briefly darting down to the bitten down straw between his lips. "I am," he confirms, using an arm to direct Joshua towards his dorm's direction. "You're free now, yeah?" he asks, smirking at Joshua. 

"Yep," Joshua replies, teeth moving towards the straw again. 

"Your mouth's restless, Shua. We really should do something about that." Jeonghan teases, laughing when Joshua flushes at the statement. 

* * *

A few minutes later, Joshua barely has any time to react before the other swoops in on him, trapping between a rock and a hard place. Okay, between the door and a hard... Jeonghan. "Josh, you're trying to drive me crazy, aren't you?" Jeonghan moans, his face dropping into the crook of Joshua's neck. 

"I... what?"

"You've been nibbling at that straw nonstop, you know how much that turns me on."

He does, but he wasn't really doing on purpose. Still, this was how they ended up with such an arrangement, after all. He and Jeonghan discovered that they had an electric dynamic together, which ended in Jeonghan's bed after one eventful night out with their friends a few months back. 

"Well, like you said, we need to do something about that." Joshua chuckles, keeping his breathing in check even as Jeonghan trails kisses on his jaw and neck. 

Jeonghan laughs softly, and his warm breath on his skin sends a wave of arousal straight down Joshua's pants. "I meant that we could grab a bite to eat once we got here, silly. But I guess that can wait until after." 

"Y-your roommates?" Joshua stutters out as Jeonghan drags him to his bedroom. 

"Hoshi's out with Kyeom. Chan's at dance practice. They won't be back 'til late." Jeonghan waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Joshua laughs and lets himself be led into the warmth of Jeonghan's bed. 

* * *

It's hours later when they reemerge, each covered in love bites and utterly sated. While Jeonghan patters around the kitchen figuring out what they could eat, Joshua finally asks what's been on his mind since earlier in the day. 

"So, how'd your date go?"

Jeonghan stops rummaging for a cooking pot from one of the cabinets and turns to look back at him. 

"Oh, that." He hesitates, and Joshua feels apprehension setting in. 

Did it go well? Was this their last time together? He should've- 

"It didn't work out."

Cue needle scratch to Joshua's thoughts. 

"Oh?" he croaks out, trying to sound disinterested. 

Jeonghan hums thoughtfully. "Yeah, funny thing about dates, they don't work out when you're in love with someone."

"Oh."

The thoughts are back and crueler. 

"Joshua, remember that deal we had about the two of us?" 

"Yeah." He's just replying by autopilot now. 

"I broke it, I'm sorry."

"Yeah?" 

Jeonghan swats at him. 

"I'm in love with you, silly."

"Oh." 

It clicks. 

"OH." 

Jeonghan stares, looking apprehensively at him. 

"Yoon Jeonghan, that is a complete and utter betrayal of the terms."

"I know."

"Guess I broke it too."


End file.
